guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
M.O.X.
M.O.X. is a Golem Dervish Hero that has been added with the September 4th, 2008, update. Recruitment Location *Istan **Plains of Jarin *Kryta **North Kryta Province *Kaineng Center **Bukdek Byway Armor M.O.X. starts with basic AL 70 Dervish armor. Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue NPC M.O.X. When M.O.X. is waiting for a member of your party to acquire it, its response depends on whether you meet the requirements to recruit it. *''*YOU ARE THE ONE*'' *''*DOES NOT MEET SPEC-I-FIED PAR-AM-E-TERS*'' Quotes Idle Quotes * *DIRRR-ECT-IVE* * *AC-TI-VAT-ING POW-ER SAVE MODE* * *BY YOUR COM-MAND* * *DIRRR-ECT-TIVE?* * *FUNCTION-FUNCTION-ALWAYS-TIME-TO-FUNCTION* * *RUN-NING LEV-EL FIVE SELF DI-AG-NOS-TIC* Battle Quotes * *I THINK, THERE-FORE I AT-TACK* * *IM-MO-LA-TION IS THE SIN-CERE-EST FORM OF FLAT-TER-Y* * *TAKE ME TO YOUR LEAD-ER SO I CAN DE-STROY IT* * *I THINK IT WOULD BE BET-TER NOT TO DIE, DO NOT YOU* * *AC-TI-VAT_ING AS-SAULT MODE* * *THIS CON-VER-SA-TION SERVES NO PUR-POSE AN-Y-MORE, GOOD-BYE* * *DAN-GER! DAN-GER!* * *IF YOU PRICK ME, DO I NOT LEAK* * *PEACE MEANS HAV-ING A BIG-GER GOL-EM THAN THE OTH-ER GUY* * *TAR-GET ACQUIRED* * *DANG-ER! DANG-ER! DANG-ER!* * *HE-ROES NEV-ER DIE, M.O.X. CAN NEV-ER BE CON-QUERED* * *I AM NOW AU-THOR-IZED TO USE PHYS-I-CAL FORCE* * *I HAVE A MIL-LION I-DE-AS, BUT THEY ALL POINT TO CER-TAIN DEATH* * *EX-TER-MIN-ATE E-LIM-IN-ATE DES-TROY* Notes * M.O.X. was constructed by the Asuran golem constructor Zinn. * Unlike other golems, it is fleshy. * M.O.X.'s default weapon is an uninscribable, maximum damage Clockwork Scythe. * You get a Golem User Manual book with the hero. In the book, you can enter a mission, which just allows you to get Zinn's Task quest. You must kick all heroes and add M.O.X. to enter this mission. * The Dervish avatar forms look different for M.O.X.: * M.O.X. can be added to the Hall of Monuments. There is no hero armor upgrade at this time for it. * You will see M.O.X. outside the port cities if any member of your party has yet to recruit it and meets the campaign requirements (M.O.X. may not be a party member). By talking to it, you aquire a new Golem User Manual if you have lost yours, but you won't be able to repeat Zinn's Task if you have already completed it with that character before. * M.O.X. is identified as "he" in the Golem User Manual. Trivia * The name is a reference to the short story Moxon’s Master by Ambrose Bierce. * "If you prick me, do I not leak" was originally said by Data from Star Trek. This quote is itself a parody of "If you prick us, do we not bleed?" from Shakespeare's play, The Merchant of Venice. * "I think, therefore I attack" is a parody of the phrase "I think, therefore I am." * "I think it would be better not to die, do not you" is a line spoken by the robot Sonny from the film I, Robot. * "Peace means having a bigger golem than the other guy" is a parody line of Tony Stark's line "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy" from the film Iron Man. * "DANGER, DANGER" is the signature line from the 1960s sci-fi series Lost In Space, as in "DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER DANGER." * "This conversation serves no purpose anymore, good-bye" is a line spoken by the homicidal computer HAL in the movie and novel 2001: A Space Odyssey. * "Immolation is the sincerest form of flattery" is a parody of the phrase "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." * "I am now authorized to use physical force" is a line spoken by ED-209 from the movie Robocop. * "I have a million ideas, but they all point to certain death" is a line spoken by Marvin, the depressed robot, in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * "Directive" is a reference to the Pixar movie WALL·E where EVE constantly tells WALL·E about her 'directive.' * "*BY YOUR COM-MAND*" is a reference to the Cylons from the original battlestar galactica movie See also * An explanation of the decision behind making M.O.X. PvE only can be found here. Category:HeroesCategory: Quest NPCs